


Travesura

by Gilver2990



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilver2990/pseuds/Gilver2990
Summary: La curiosidad en saber un poco de la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo, lo llevará a hacer ciertas cosas que quizás no lo metan precisamente a él en problemas.
Relationships: Aladdin/Ren Kouha, Ren Hakuryuu/Alibaba Saluja
Kudos: 11





	Travesura

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Estaba Aladdin platicando agusto con Alibaba, ambos esperaban a sus respectivas parejas, se encontraban sentados de forma comoda en un banco de piedra, arriba estaba decorado por la época de año por un muerdago y demas adornos, para esto el único que se había percatado de ese detalle era Aladdin. Después de todo siempre se enfocaba en su entorno, una idea cruzo por su mente, Hakuryuu y Kouha no tardarían en llegar al lugar. Al ver como su amigo rubio estaba enfrascado en la conversación llego la inspiración de su plan.

\- Por cierto Alibaba-kun tengo curiosidad como es Hakuryuu contigo -Al ver el desconcierto del rubio solo solto una risa traviesa.- En la intimidad... Ya sabes... -Movio de forma sugerente sus cejas.

El rostro del chico paso por todos los tonos al comprender mejor las palabras de su amigo, desde que Aladdin era pareja de Kouha ya hace unos años, se había tomado más confianza en cuanto esos temas.

\- ¿¡Que cosas dices!? -Se sentía avergonzado.- Mira francamente que tu y Kouha sean tan expresivos, a veces lo canten a los cuatro vientos no quiere decir que yo deba compartir algo tan íntimo .- Miro aun lado mientras sentía como su rostro ardía.

Aladdin tenia mucha curiosidad, desde que Hakuryuu le pidiera de forma repentina que fueran pareja a Alibaba hace dos años fue muy extrañó para todos, ya que antes solía pretender bastante a Morgiana, su sorpresa es que el rubio aceptara esa confesión e iniciaron una relación asi de rapido. Eran amigos de años entonces nunca comprendio porque nunca le comento que sentía algo por el Ren, claro que la felicidad que ambos brotaban.

Claro que Hakuryuu solía ser cariñoso, en muchas ocaciones le había tocado ver cuando ambos se besaran. No tendria tanta curiosidad si no fuera porque Kouha muchas veces le aseguraba que su primo no era tan “tranquilo” como aparentaba, después de todo era un Ren. Al principio no comprendia mucho a lo que su pareja se referia, claro despues de ver algo, tanto como Kouen con Sinbad, Kougyoku con Morgiana, Hakuei con Masrur y por ende Kouha. Solian ser personas bastantes celosas y hasta un poco posesivas con sus respectivas parejas, cada uno era diferente al ser romantico pero en lo demas era un rasgo común que los Ren tenia. Aunque nunca habia visto esa faceta en el de ojos azules, asi que veria en que salia todo esto.

\- Oh... -Se ojos se tornaron tristes.- P-Perdon... -Miro hacia abajo.- Sinceramente todo este tiempo me hacía esa pregunta ya que nunca me contaste desde cuando Hakuryuu comenzo a pretenderte, aun recuerdo cuando Kouha se me declaro y no pude evitar contarte ya que era algo que esperaba mucho. Creo que son situaciones diferentes.

Sabia que estaba abusando de la bondad del rubio pero esa era su ultima carta, aunque lo que dijo era la verdad, se sentio un poco excluido en cuanto su amigo empezo a tener pareja.

\- N-No es eso -Decia sorprendido y hasta culpable, no pudo evitar rascarse su nuca por el nerviosismo.- Sinceramente no le creí mucho a Hakuryuu en un principio, si decidi darle la oportunidad era porque realmente llamaba mi atención, no por un capricho el siempre me parecio atractivo -Sonrie mientras su rostro ahora mantiene un rubor.- Fue su trato que poco a poco fui confiando en el, sus besos, sus caricias me hicieron estar más seguro de sus sentimientos.

Inevitablemente Aladdin vio a sombrado por ver esa felicidad en su amigo, realmente se alegraba por su amigo y saber ahora eso le tranquilzaba, claro sin olvidarse de su objetivo principal.

\- Que lindo amor Alibaba-kun -Le regalo una sonrisa dulce y acerco su mano para acariciarle su mejilla- Ahora comprendo mucho la perseverencia de Hakuryuu, me pregunto si sus hijos seran igual de lindos que tu -Dijo con inocencia.-

\- Q-Que d-dices -Se siente avergonzado claro hasta que lo ultimo que dice- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! -No pudo evitar gritar, si antes sentia verguenza ahora queria que la tierra se la tragara.

Para esto Aladdin no pudo evitar reirse y aunque quito su mano de la mejilla de su amigo, sintio un escalofrio recorrer por su columna, voltio un poco hacia atras y vio quien le dedicaba esa encantadora mirada, no sabia que tanto habria visto Hakuryuu pero esa mirada neutra no le decia nada bueno, detras de el estaba su pareja que tenia una expresión de diversión que de molestia, solo vio como Hakuryuu se acerco rapido a donde estaban, por alguna extraña razón cerro los ojos ya que presentia que lo golpearia.

Abrio sus ojos al ver que su integridad física estaba a salvo pero lo que vio lo emociono, desde donde estaba Alibaba estaba en ligera desventaja cuando Hakuryuu lo tomo por la nuca y le planto un beso, un beso demasiado exigente para la vista de cualquier expectador ya que con trabajos Alibaba podia seguirle el ritmo, solo se podia observar como el rostro del rubio estaba bastante rojo, el azabeche se inclino para no estirar tanto a su pareja, aquel beso demandante estaba dejando al rubio sin aliento. Cuando Hakuryuu termino aquel beso solo se acerco a la oreja de su novio y le susurro algo a lo que solo hizo avergonzar más al otro, cuando se separo solo tiro de su mano para levantarlo del banco.

\- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? -Le sonrio a su primo y a su pareja.

Aquella sonrisa Kouha la conoce mejor que nadie, que interesante y pensaba que su hermano En era el unico que sabia hacerla entre que todo estaba bien y como advertencia de que no abusaran de su paciencia, no pudo evitar reírse más cuando Hakuryuu se adelanto tirando de un aturdido unicornio.

\- No crei que fuera peor que yo... -Ante esto acaricio la cabeza de su pareja.- Creo esta vez realmente lo hiciste enojar.

\- ¿¡Yo!? -Se lenvanto del banco para tomar su mano.- ¿Q-Que tanto vieron? -Comenzo a sentirse inquieto y no precisamente por el mismo.

\- Te conzco lo suficiente como para querer averiguar por tu cuenta sobre Hakuryuu y sus reacciones.- Sostuvo su mano mientras avanzaban y a la distancia veia como el unicornio le reclamaba con energia a su primo.- Me sorprende que aguantaras tanto tiempo, reconozco que antes me desagradaba la idea que tu y el unicornio fueran tan sercanos, hasta que me di cuenta que Alibaba solo te ve como su hermano menor. Claro que el unico celoso en estos casos es Hakuryuu y no te has dado cuenta pero siempre se pone asi cuando ve a su rubio contigo.

\- ¿E-Enserio? -Estaba algo incrédulo porque lo que decia el de cabellos rosas.- N-Nunca me di cuenta de eso... -Solto una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- A final de cuentas no queria tener problemas con Alibaba, antes que nada eres su amigo y es cuestion de lógica -Beso su mejilla al verlo inquieto.- De todas formas, mi primo es bastante discreto, solo que esta vez no pudo controlarse.

Después de aquel descubrimiento fueron a ver una pelicula y de ahi a comer en un pequeño restaurante, realmente se la estaban pasando bien ambas parejas, ya antes de marcharse Hakuryuu le pidio unos minutos a solas con Aladdin, claro que el más chico estaba algo inquieto pero ante todo mantuvo la calma.

\- Aladdin-kun lo siento por mi comportamiento de hace rato -Si inclino avergonzado y el espectáculo que dio.

\- Tranquilo Hakuryuu-kun -Decia tranquilo mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda.- En parte yo tengo la culpa, lo hize un poco a proposito asi que tranquilo.

\- Algo asi me dio a entender Alibaba-san, gracias por entenderlo. -Le sonrio como de costumbre.

Cada quien se fue con su respectiva pareja, habia sido un dia entre curioso y emocionante para Aladdin. Estaba tranquilo terminando de acomodarse la pijama, cuando Kouha salia del baño secandose su largo cabello, al ver a su pareja que abria la cama y era el primero en meterse entre las cobijas no pudo evitar sonreir, Aladdin no habia cambiado mucho, aun seguia siendo el niño que conocio y del cual fue enamorandose perdidamente de el. Sin más se acerco al otro lado vacio de la cama, una vez terminado de secarse el cabello y colocado la toalla en una silla.

\- Aun no puedo creer que realmente te arriesgaras por algo asi -Se metio en la calidez de las sabanas mientras lo veia desarse aquella trenza que contenia ese hermoso cabello azul.- Hace mucho que Hakuryuu me habia platicado de sus inseguridades, aunque se que lo manejarias sin problemas.

Ante el comentario no pudo evitar reirse de una forma traviesa, mientras veia aquellos ojos rosas que tanto adoraba.

\- Alibaba-kun siempre va hacer alguien importante para mi, estaba un poco preocupado de su relación de ambos ya que nos distanciamos un poco. -Le sonrio con cariño.- Me siento feliz por ellos, aunque espero no tenga problemas.

\- Mmm... Quien sabe -Lo dijo en forma de misterio mientras lo besaba.- “Si tan solo supieras” -Pensaba.

Y no se equivocaba del todo, ya que en otro lugar y en una misma habitación se habian podido escuchar algunos gemidos y jadeos. Alibaba solos sentia su respiración agitada mientras sentia el cuerpo encima suyo reposar encima de el, acaricio aquellos cabellos negros que estaban un poco humedos debido al sudor, en su mente aun retumbaba las palabras de Hakuryuu en su mente.

“En cuanto lleguemos a casa, hare más que esto”

Su piel se estremecio al recordar esas palabras y en el tono que lo dijo, nunca lo habia visto asi y en cierta manera le gustaba ese lado suyo. Disfrutaba estos momentos al sentir su piel contra la suya.

\- ¿Estas bien Alibaba-san? -Alzo su cabeza un poco y contemplar el rostro contrario, podiar ver aquel rubor en las mejillas del contrario y lo beso.

Fue beso suave y tranquilo, el cual no duro mucho ya que se separo el rubio.

\- Claro que lo estoy, aunque te emocionas bastante -Ante este comentario pasa sus brazos por el cuello del otro ya que comenzaba a incorporarse, dice de forma incinuante.- Aunque si te vas a poner asi, no estaria mal ponerte celoso debes en cuando.

\- ¡Alibaba-san! -Solo pudo gritar avergonzado.

Para esto el rubio no pudo evitar comenzar a reirse mientras escuchaba las protestas de su pareja, ya más tarde le agradeceria a Aladdin por su pequeña travesura.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfics es dedicado a mi pequeña Blue Kirito y está subido en dos plataformas más


End file.
